


JWP 2019 #1: Boom

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Canon-Typical Violence, Explosion, Gen, Prompt Fic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: The culprit might be escaping, or might be in pieces. Holmes has other things to worry about.





	JWP 2019 #1: Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Egregiously obvious use of the prompt. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

The echo of the explosion rang in my ears long after the blast. I tasted grit, smoke, and blood. Did I bite my tongue or cut the inside of my cheek with my teeth when I fell?  
  
No matter. I spat pink-tinged saliva to clear my mouth and dragged myself upright.   
  
Light from the fallen lantern outlined a familiar form.  
  
“Watson!”  
  
I stumbled to his side. His eyes were open, and blinked slowly, but there was no real sense in them.  
  
The smell of smoke grew stronger.  
  
Had McCarter fallen prey to one of his own traps, or was he covering his escape? It mattered little at the moment. “Rouse yourself, dear fellow. We cannot stay here.”   
  
A groan, and Watson’s eyes focused at last on my face. “…yes.”  
  
He said nothing else, every iota of will focused on the monumental task at hand. Time slipped away as he struggled to comply with my increasingly anxious demands. In the low light and with my own senses still muddled, I could not tell how badly he was hurt. My own strength was sapped by injuries I had not felt until I tried to help my friend. Finally I managed to get him upright and keep him that way, if leaning heavily upon me. Together we staggered away.  
  
Behind us, the building burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 1, 2019.


End file.
